Serenità Famiglia
by devil del viso d'angelo
Summary: Bagaimana perjuangan Tsuna mendapatkan kepercayaan Naruto untuk membantunya melawan Byakuran? Bagimana tanggapan Naruto pada Tsuna dan famiglia-nya yang menurutnya sangat aneh untuk ukuran keluarga mafia terkuat? Silakan ikuti cerita ini hingga THE END
1. Prolog

Serenità famiglia merupakan keluarga mafia yang telah dilupakan sejak beratus-ratus tahun lalu, yang sekarang dipimpin oleh seorang anak laki-laki berusia 13 tahun

Emblem Serenità famiglia adalah sebuah tulisan kanji '忍' yang diambil dari kata 'shinobi', Serenità famiglia menyembunyikan diri dari para mafia lainnya dikarenakan suatu alasan

Setelah ratusan tahun menyembunyikan diri dari dunia mafia, akhirnya Serenità famiglia mulai menampakan diri lagi. Tepatnya setelah Vongola Decimo berhasil membujuk semua kandidat guardian masuk ke famiglia mereka

Reborn yang mulai tertarik dengan kemunculan keluarga mafia yang seharusnya sudah 'mati', akhirnya meminta-err tepatnya memaksa Tsuna untuk bekerja sama dengan Serenità famiglia, untuk membantu mereka melawan Byakuran

Mari kita menggenal tokoh-tokoh dalam Serenità famiglia

Yang pertama, si pemimpin Serenità famiglia. Seorang anak laki-laki yang usianya masih 13 tahun. Rambut pirang sepangkal leher dengan poni yang menutupi alis kirinya serta anak rambut yang mencapai dagu, manik mata sapphire yang mampu mempesona yang menatap mata indah itu, kulit kecoklatan eksotis yang lembut, pipi chubby dengan tanda lahir seperti kumis rubah, paling pendek di famiglianya

Yups, dialah Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto, si anak hiperaktif, ceroboh dan jahil. Tapi akan berbanding terbalik jika situasi mulai tak terkendali. Sky guardian

Kedua, seorang anak laki-laki yang 1 tahun lebih tua dari Naruto, dengan rambut merahnya, manik mata jade yang tajam, kulit putih, tato kanji 'Ai' di dahi kirinya, tak memiliki alis dan lingkaran di sekitar mata yang mirip seperti panda.

Namanya Rei Gaara, atau yang lebih di kenal sebagai Sabaku no Gaara. Anak yang tenang dan sangat protektif pada Naruto. Storm guardian, sekaligus kakak sepupu dan tangan kanan Naruto

Ketiga, seorang laki-laki yang 2 tahun lebih tua dari Naruto, dengan rambut yang menutupi sebelah mata, pembawaannya yang tenang dan permainan sulingnya yang merdu mampu menenangkan kegelisahan. Rokubi Utakata(Maaf, devil tidak tau marga Utakata). Rain guardian

Keempat, remaja seusia Naruto yang sangat pemalas, suka tidur, rambut yang diikat seperti nanas, manik mata bagaikan biji kuachi dan satu-satunya orang yang dibiarkan dekat-dekat dengan Naruto oleh Gaara, Nara shikamaru. Cloud guardian

Kelima, si anak laki-laki seusia Naruto dan Shikamaru yang wajahnya seolah-olah berteriak-Jangan-pernah-dekat-dekat-denganku!-, bentuk rambut yang mirip seperti pantat ayam, manik mata onyx-nya yang selalu menatap tajam, kulit seputih porselin

Anak itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke, teman masa kecil dan juga sepupu jauh Naruto. Mist guardian

Yang keenam, remaja yang seumuran dengan Utakata, dengan rambut keabu-abuannya, manik mata hitam dengan kacamata bulat yang bertengger manis di pangkal hidungnya, suka menyendiri, tenang dan sangat cinta pada ilmu kedokteran

Remaja itu bernama Yakushi Kabuto. Sun guardian

Yang terakhir, remaja yang seusia dengan Gaara, dengan potongan rambut seperti mangkuk terbalik, bentuk mata yang bulat, alis yang tebal, dan orang penuh akan semangat, tak bisa diam barang sebentar saja, selalu berlatih fisik seperti push-up, sit-up, back-up dan lain sebagainya

Remaja itu bernama Rock Lee. Thunder guardian

Dan tutor mereka adalah seorang pria 30 tahun, dengan rambut merah sepangkal lehernya dan menutupi sebelah matanya seperti Utakata, manik mata dengna pola riak air, tapi jangna salah, mata itu bukan dari kontak lensa, tapi murni sejak lahir

Pria bernama Uzumaki Nagato yang sekaligus merupakan paman dari sky guardian, Naruto

Bagaimana perjuangan Tsuna mendapatkan kepercayaan Naruto untuk membantunya melawan Byakuran? Bagimana tanggapan Naruto pada Tsuna dan famiglia-nya yang menurutnya sangat aneh untuk ukuran keluarga mafia terkuat?

Silakan ikuti cerita ini hingga THE END


	2. Chapter 1

**Kali ini devil kasih warning aja**

 **Di sini banyak yang OoC, terutama tokoh fandom Naruto. Bagi yang gak suka ke-OoC an, mohon mundur teratur**

 **Oh hampir lupa, cerita ini diambil setelah episode Tsuna terlempat ke masa depan**

Seharusnya pagi ini menjadi pagi yang tenang untuk Tsuna, mengingat ini adalah hari minggu. Tapi, sepertinya sang tutor tak membiarkan murid kesayangannya itu bersantai-santai, apalagi mereka akan menghadapi Milifiore famiglia

Seperti biasa, sang tutor dengan badan bagai bayi itu membangunkan tidur nyenyak Tsuna dengan Leon(dalam bentuk palu), yang tentu saja membaut Tsuna mengaduh kesakitan

"Sakit! Apa-apaan kau, Reborn? Bisakah sekali saja kau membangunkanku dengan cara yang lebih normal?"

"Hmp. Dengan cara normal? Akan butuh waktu berjam-jam untuk bisa membangunkanmu dengan cara normal, dame-Tsuna."

"Lagipula, ini hari minggu. Dan sekarang masih jam 5 pagi. Untuk apa membangunkanku pagi-pagi buta begini?"

"Kita harus bisa membuat Serenità Famiglia berada di pihak kita. Kau harus bisa mengambil hati boss Serenità Famiglia."

"Serenità Famiglia? Aku baru dengar nama itu? Kupikir kau sudah menceritakan semua famiglia yang ada. Tunggu! Apa maksudmu mengambil hati? Jangan menggunakan kata ambigu seperti itu, Reborn!"

"Sudahlah, dame-Tsuna. Dame-Dino bilang akan mengirimkan semua yang bisa dicari dari Serenità Famiglia."

"Memangnya mereka mafia baru?"

"Entahlah, tapi akhir-akhir ini aku mendengar kabar Serenità Famiglia akan ke Jepang 2 atau 3 hari ke depan."

"Tapi, Reborn. Kenapa kita harus menjadikan mereka sekutu kita? Aku tak ingin melibatkan orang lain lagi."

"Aku tak memberimu pilihan dame-Tsuna."

'Hahh. Selalu Reborn dan ke-absolut-annya.' "Jadi, seperti apa mereka?"

"Kita masih perlu menunggu dame-Dino mendapatkan informasi tentang mereka."

Mereka terus mendiskusikan tentang Serenità Famiglia hingga tak terasa sudah waktunya sarapan

Tsuna dengan segera membersihkan diri dan mengganti piyamanya dengan pakaian santai, lalu turun untuk sarapan, begitu juga Reborn

Di ruang makan, ternyata sudah ada I-pin, Lambo, Bianchi, Fuuta dan tentu saja Nana

Tsunya menyapa "Selamat pagi." yang dibalas secara bersamaan "Pagi, Tsuna-san/baka-Tsuna/Tsuna/Tsuna-nii/Tsu-kun."

Reborn yang tak seperti biasanya, tidak menyapa dan langsung duduk membuat yang lain(tak termasuk Tsuna) saling tatap heran, lalu dengan serentak menatap Tsunya yang dibalas dengan bergidik bahu

Sarapan berjalan dengan tanang. Well, kecuali Lambo dan I-pin yang selalu saja adu argumen. Tsuna hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah, sebelum Reborn datang dengan segala keunikan dan keanehannya, lalu mengatakan bahwa dirinya adalah seorang hitman dan datang untuk melatih Tsuna menjadi boss ke-10 Vongola famiglia

Hari-hari Tsuna mulai berubah sejak itu. Bertemu dengan para guardiannya, yang tentu saja adalah Gokudera Hayato, Yamamoto Takeshi, Hibari Kyoya, Rokudo Mukuro, Sasagawa Ryohei dan Bovino Lambo

 **Uhm, di sini mist guardiannya Tsuna tetep Mukuro, karena devil gak terlalu suka sama karakter cewek. Mereka terlalu..uhm apa ya..lebay? Girly? Yah, semacam itulah**

Tapi Tsuna akui, bahwa hari-harinya menjadi lebih baik. Tidak sendirian, ada orang yang bisa di ajak berbagi, dan mau mengerti Tsuna yang ceroboh, bod-err kurang pintar dan secara fisik bisa dikatakan lemah

Selesai sarapan, Tsuna diminta-err diperintah Reborn untuk ke taman bermain dan ternyata para guardiannya sudah berkumpul di sana, bahkan Hibari sekalipun

Dengan tonfa yang siap melayang, Hibari bertanya "Untuk apa kau memanggilku ke sini, Sawada Tsunayoshi? Kalau kau membuatku berkerumun lebih dari 30 menit, bersiaplah, kamikorosu."

"Hiiiee! Bukan aku yang meminta kalian untuk ke sini! Pasti ini ulah Reborn!"

Dengan santai dan tawa renyahnya, Yamamoto berkata "Maa, maa. Tidak apa kan? Toh ini hari minggu. Bermain diluat tidak akan menyakitkan kan?"

Saat Tsuna ingin protes pada Reborn, ternyata Reborn tidak ada di sana

'Kemana perginya Reborn? Sepertinya tadi ada di sini.'

Mukuro bertanya "Khufufufu, Tsunayoshi-kun, sekarang katakan keperluanmu. Aku tak ini lama-lama berada di tempat yang sama dengan skylark-kun."

Hibari yang masih bersiap denga tonfa kesayangannya menantang Mukuro "Hoo, kau ingin ku-kamikorosu?"

"Oya, oya? Kau benar-benar ingin _bermain_ denganku, skylark-kun?"

"Kamikorosu."

"Hiiieee! Hibari-san, Mukuro! Jangan bertarung di sini!"

Baik Hibari maupun Mukuro, mereka langsung menatap tajam ke arah Tsuna yang bergidik ngeri. Keduanya tidak suka diperintah, meski tadi Tsuna tidak memerintah mereka, tapi yaah bisa gawat kalau keduanya bertarung di tempat itu. Bisa-bisa hancur taman itu karena mist dan cloud guardiannya

'Mereka berdua benar-benar tidak bisa akur.'

Begitulah yang dipikiran yang lainnya

Lambo tiba-tiba merengek "Baka-Tsuna! Lambo-san ingin permen! Permen Lambo-san habis!"

Melihat dan mendengar tingkah Lambo membuat Gokudera kesal "Oii, Aho-ushi! Jangan ganggu Juudaime! Atau keledakan kau sekarang juga!"

"Gokudera-kun! Jangan apa-apakan Lambo!"

Gokudera berdecih "Cih! Kau selamat untuk kali ini, Aho-ushi!"

Lambo menjulurkan lidah "Weeeelkk! Baka-dera!"

"Apa kau bilang, Aho-ushi?"

"Naaa! Gokudera-kun, jangan melempar bom di sini!"

"Kalau Juudaime bilang begitu."

Tsuna menghela napas lega. Gokudera memang hanya akan mendengarkan apa yang Tsuna katakan, itulah yang menjadi keuntungan Tsuna jika meminta sesuatu dari Gokudera, yang dengan senang hati akan melakukan apa yang dikatakannya

Tapi, Gokudera juga akan menjadi orang yang sangat merepotkan, dengan emosi yang mudah meledah, suka mencari gara-gara dengan wajahnya yang tak bersahabat itu, cara bicara yang kasar. Tentu saja dengan sikap seperti itu, orang-orang akan memusuhinya

Tiba-tiba Reborn datang bersama Dino yang tampak kelelahan

Dengan penuh kecemasan, Tsuna bertanya "Apa kau baik-baik saja, Dino-san?"

Dengan senyum lelahnya, Dino menjawab "Ah, tak apa. Hanya sedikit lelah."

Yamamoto bertanya "Bukannya kau ada di Italia?"

Dino menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak terasa gatal itu "Ahaha, sebenarnya aku baru sampai 30 menit yang lalu."

Gokudera bertanya "Tapi, kenapa Dino-san ada di sini?"

Kali ini Reborn menjawab "Dino ke sini untuk memberi informasi pada kalian."

Dino berdehem "Ekhem. Aku sudah mendapatkan informasi tentang Serenità Famiglia, sayangnya informasi yang kudapat sangat terbatas. Tampaknya Serenità Famiglia benar-benar mafia yang tertutup."

Hibari bertanya "Haneuma. Persingkat saja, atau kamikorosu."

Yamamoto berkata "Maa, maa. Dino-san, apa saja yang kau dapat?"

Dino menjelaskan "Dari informasi yang kudapat, Serenità Famiglia sudah ada sejak Vongola didirikan, tapi sejak kepemimpinan Vongola Sencondo, tampaknya Serenità Famiglia dikabarkan telah dibantai oleh Milifiore Famiglia."

Tentu saja membuat Tsuna, Yamamoto, Gokudera dan Sasagawa terkejut

Tsuna bertanya "Milifiore yang membantai? Tapi, Reborn bilang Serenità Famiglia masih ada. Bahkan aku dipaksa meminta bantuan pada mereka untuk melawan Milifiore."

Dino melanjutkan "Itulah yang menjadi masalah. Informasi yang kudapat masih diragukan kebenarannya. Serenità benar-benar menutup diri dari dunia luar, sekarang tak ada seorangpun yang tau dimana mereka saat ini berada."

Sasagawa bertanya "Jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan to the extreme?"

Mukuro berkata "Khufufufu. Aku tak ingin terlibat dengan Vongola. Dan aku juga tak pernah ingin menjadi bagian dari Vongola. Aku hanya ingin mengambil alih tubuh Tsunayoshi-kun."

Dalam hatinya Tsuna berkata 'Mukuro. Kau benar-benar sangat diragukan oleh yang lainnya.'

Dino dengan serius membalas "Ini bukan saatnya bercanda, Mukuro. Kita benat-benar membutuhkan bantuan mereka. Dari informasi yang terkumpul, meski masih diragukan, kekuatan Serenità benar-benar sangat besar, mungkin lebih kuat dari Vongola."

Hibari berkata "Wao. Siapa boss-nya?"

Dino menjawab "Yang kudapat, boss Serenità seorang anak laki-laki yang usianya masih 13 tahun."

Tsuna tentu saja terkejut 'Bahkan orang itu 1 tahun lebih muda dariku, dan dia sudah menjadi boss?! Wuaah! Seperti apa kesehariannya ya?'

Baiklah Tsuna, kau tak akan ingin tau seperti apa keseharian boss Serenità itu

Lambo yang dari tadi diam, kini mulai bicara "Nee, nee. Serenità itu si kakak berambut pirang kan?"

Tsuna bertanya "Apa maksudmu, Lambo?"

Lambo menjawab sambil mengingat-ingat "Kakak dengan rambut aneh bilang sesuatu tentang Serenità."

Dino bertanya "Lambo, kau tau siapa mereka?"

Lambo mengangguk kecil "Kakak-kakak itu memberi Lambo-san permen yang sangat banyak."

Mukuro bicara "Khufufuf. Aku akan sangat membuang-buang waktu di sini. Permisi."

Dan menghilanglah Mukuro, dan entah sejak kapan Hibari juga sudah pergi dari sana, sedangkan Sasagawa tengah berlatih tinju dengan batang pohon sebagai lawannya

Tsuna hanya bisa ber-sweatdrop ria melihat ketiga guardian-nya yang seperti itu, Yamamoto hanya tertawa dengan senangnya, Gokudera yang menggeram kesal dan Lambo yang asik dengan permennya

Dino memanggil "Tsuna."

Tsuna menoleh dan mendekati Dino

"Ada apa, Dino-san?"

Dengan berbisik Dino berkata "Besok. Bisa pulang lebih cepat. Aku ingin membicarakan masalah Serenità."

"Eh? Bukannya masih belum jelas seperti apa itu Serenità."

"Yaah, begitulah. Tapi, ada yang aku pikirkan, kemungkinan Serenità famiglia seperti apa. Jadi, bisa kau pulang lebih cepat, kita bicarakan di kamarmu."

Tsuna hanya mengangguk kecil

Setelah itu mereka pulang

TBC

 **Gomenasai desu! Devil baru up, dan alasannya ada di FF devil yang satu lagi, chap 16 yang baru aja di up**

 **agustatsumi : Ohoho, devil bakal buat FF crossover semua, jadi jangan kaget kalo ada crossover yang aneh**

 **hanny (Guest) : Gak bakal ada romance kok. Uhm, suki jaa nai kedo, kirai de mou nai ne, romance no koto**

 **3430N (Guest) : Prolog juga pengenalan tokoh Serenità Famiglia**

 **Fahzi Luchifer : Devil selalu pake' prolog**

 **femix (Guest) : Yups, mari kita baca kelanjutannya**

 **dealovha : Gak PHP kok**

 **C T again, desu**


	3. Chapter 2

**Oke, chap 2 sudah di up**

 **Dan maaf, belum bisa panjang**

 **Silakan menikmati**

Pagi ini, kelas Tsuna kedatangan 2 murid baru, tidak hanya kelas Tsuna saja, tapi kelas Hibari(Hibari lebih memilih di ruang kedisiplinan daripada kelas) juga kedatangan murid baru

Murid baru itu adalah murid pindahan dari Italia seperti Gokudera, mereka ada 7 orang. 3 di kelas tahun pertama, 2 di tahun kedua, dan 2 lagi di tahun ketiga

Ketujuh orang itu tak lain adalah Serenità famiglia

Di kelas tahun pertama

Terlihat 3 orang anak laki-laki

Yang 1 memiliki rambut pirang cerah, manik mata biru sebiru langit musim panas, kulit kecoklatan, tanda lahir seperti kumis rubah di kedua pipi chubby-nya, paling pendek di kelas. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto

Di samping kanan Naruto ada seorang anak laki-laki dengan rambut hitam, diikat seperti nanas, manik mata bagaikan biji kuachi, wajahnya yang tampak mengantuk, bosan dan sebangsanya. Yups, dialah Nara Shikamaru

Lalu di samping kiri Naruto, berdiri seorang ank laki-laki berambut hitam dengan model mirip pantat ayam, manik mata onyx yang menatap tajam, dan wajahnya yang sangat tak bersahabat. Tak lain adalah Uchiha Sasuke

Naruto memperkenalkan diri dengan senyum ramah yang membuat murid lainnya bahkan sang guru terpana "Selamat pagi. Namaku Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto. Kalian bisa memanggilku Naruto. Salam kenal."

'Imutnya~ mirip kucing!'

Seperti itulah yang dipikirkan para murid perempuan

'Dia laki-laki kan?'

Baiklah, yang 1 itu pikiran para murid laki-laki

Sekarang Shikamaru memperkenalkan diri dengan malasnya "Nara Shikamaru. Salam kenal."

'Pemalas.'

Untuk yang ini semuanya bahkan termasuk Naruto dan Sasuke berpikiran yang sama

Lalu Sasuke bersuara "Uchiha Sasuke."

'Kyaaa~ keren!'

Yups, sudah jelas para murid perempuan yang berteriak dalam pikiran mereka

'Cih, sok keren.'

Oke, yang ini juga sudah jelas para murid laki-laki yang berpikir, bahkan sudah ingin menghajar Sasuke tepat di wajah datar sedatar tembok itu

Bersama Gaara dan Lee

Gaara dengan ekspresionless-nya memperkenalkan diri "Rei Gaara, salam kenal."

'Kyaaaahh~ tampan! Keren! Jadikan aku pacarmu, Rei-sama!'

Yups, itulah yang dipikirkan para murid perempuan

'Sial, dia benar-benar sok keren!'

Kalian bisa menebak siapa saja yang berpikir itu

Tiba-tiba suara Lee memecah keheningan "Aku Rock Lee! Salam kenal, semuanya!"

'Orang aneh.'

Hanya itulah yang bisa murid lainnya pikirkan

Bersama dengan Utakata dan Kabuto

Utakata memperkenalkan diri dengan senyum ramah "Salam kenal, semuanya. Aku Rokubi Utakata, cukup panggil aku Utakata. Mohon bantuannya."

Begitu juga dengan Kabuto yang memperkenalkan diri dengan senyum ramahnya "Namaku Yakushi Kabuto, salam kenal semuanya."

'Waahh, mereka tampan dan terlihat sangat baik.'

Lagi-lagi pikiran para murid perempuan

'Rival baru."

Oke, itulah pemikiran para murid laki-laki

Bersama Tsuna

Guru mereka sedang ada urusan, karena itu kelasnya sangat ramai

Yamamoto bertanya "Kudengar ada 7 murid pindahan. Hebat ya sehari ada 7 murid pindahan. Ahahaha."

Dalam hatinya Tsuna berkata 'Kau benar-benar easy-go-lucky.' lalu berkata "Ya, aku dengar 3 murid di tahun pertama dan 2 murid di tahun kedua dan 2 lagi di tahun ketiga."

Gokudera menimpali "Selama mereka tidak membuat ulah, aku tak akan meledakan mereka."

 **Skiptime no Jutsu**

Jam istirahat

Naruto cs berkumpul di atap, dan saat itu juga Tsuna cs(tak termasuk Hibari, Mukuro dan Lambo) ada di atap

Yamamoto bertanya dengan happy-go-lucky-nya "Ahahaha, kalian murid baru itu ya?"

Sasuke dengan sinis menjawab "Memangnya kenapa?"

Yamamoto tentu saja terkejut, sedangkan Naruto menjitak kepala Sasuke yang langsung mendapatkan protes dari Sasuke

"Untuk apa itu tadi?"

"Mereka itu kelas tahun kedua dan ketiga, bersikaplah sopan." Naruto beralih ke Yamamoto "Maafkan temanku, senpai. Dia sebenarnya orang yang baik. Hanya saja dia ini orangnya moody."

Tsuna menggeleng pelan "Tak apa, kami terbiasa dengan sikap seperti itu. Jadi siapa nama kalian? Aku Sawada Tsunayoshi, panggil saja Tsuna. Lalu yang tadi itu Yamamoto Takeshi. Dan yang berambut perak itu Gokudera Hayato-kun, dan yang terakhir Sasagawa Ryohei-niisan."

Naruto memperkenalkan diri dan juga teman-temannya "Panggil saja aku Naruto, lalu yang tadi Sasuke. Di sampingku ini panggil saja Gaara. Di sebelahnya lagi adalah Lee, lalu dibelakang ku ada Utakata, Kabuto dan Shikamaru. Aku, Sasuke dan Shikamaru dari kelas tahun pertama, lalu Gaara-nii dan Lee di kelas tahun kedua. Utakata-nii dan Kabuto-nii di kelas tahun terakhir."

Gaara menegur "Naru, jangan sok akrab."

Yamamoto menimpali "Ahahaha, apa salahnya. Kita kan sekarnag teman."

Sasuke bertanya "Siapa yang mau jadi temanmu?" yang lagi-lagi diberi jitakan sayang dari Naruto

Sasuke protes "Kau ini suka sekali menjitakku. Carilah kepala orang lain untuk kau jitak, Naruto!"

Naruto membalas "Diam kau, pantat ayam. Jangan harap kau mendapat jatah tomat selama seminggu."

Sasuke protes lagi "Kenapa? Kau sudah menghancurkan kebun tomatku bulan lalu, dan sekarang kau mau mengurangi jatah tomatku?"

Tsuna ber-sweatdrop ria 'Ahaha, entah kenapa rasanya deja vu."

TBC

 **Gyaahh, maaf chap 2 amat sangat pendek sekali**

 **Oke, langsung balas review aja ya**

 **hanny (Guest) : Lho? Belum nonton KHR ya? Tsuna itu cowok kok. Supaya lancar ngomong Jeoang, kalo nonton anime, jangan ditonton aja, tapi juga di denger bahasanya, dibaca terjemahannya. Gampangkan?**

 **3430N (Guest) : Nah, sudah terjawab kan?**

 **ai no est (Guest) : Makasih koreksinya. Devil emang anti mainstream, xhixhixhi**

 **yups, cukup**

 **C Y again desu**


	4. Chapter 3

**Oke, udah chap 3**

 **Silakan menikmati**

Masih pada jam istirahat

Naruto cs dan Tsuna cs masih ada di atap, ngobrol dengan santainya hingga Reborn muncul, duduk di atas kepala Tsuna seperti biasa

Tsuna bertanya "Reborn? Kenapa kau ke sini?"

Reborn tak menjawab, tapi menatap Naruto dengan seksama

Naruto cs merasa risih dan Sasuke bertanya dengan sinisnya "Apa yang kau lihat, bocah aneh?"

Lagi-lagi Naruto menjitak kepala Sasuke, mengabaikan protesan Sasuke dan meminta maaf pada Reborn "Maafkan Sasuke. Dia benar-benar tipe orang moody. Apa kau adiknya Tsuna-senpai?"

Reborn menjawab "Ciaossu. Aku Reborn. Hitman."

Mendengar kata hitman, para guardian Naruto langsung maju di hadapan Naruto, siap di posisi mereka untuk melindungi langit mereka. Melihat hal itu tentu saja membuat Tsuna cs terkejut

Tsuna berpikir 'Ada apa dengan mereka? Kenapa perasaanku tidak enak? Apa mereka juga terlibat mafia?'

Reborn berkata "Kalian, dari keluarga mana?"

Naruto menjawab dengan santainya "Oh, kami dari keluarga biasa. Aku dari keluarga Namikaze Uzumaki. Ah, Namikaze itu marga touchan-ku dan Uzumaki adalah marga kaachan-ku."

Mendengar jawaban Naruto, para guardian-nya langsung rileks

Reborn kembali berkata yang membuat yang lain(tak termasuk Naruto) tegang "Bukan yang itu. Tapi famiglia."

Naruto menyeringai "Hoo, kau sendiri? Aku yakin mereka(menatap Tsuna cs) juga famiglia."

Yamamoto bertanya dengan happy-go-lucky-nya seperti biasa "Ahahaha, kalian juga bermain mafia game?"

Tsuna ber-sweatdrop ria 'Sampai kapan kau akan menganggap ini permainan, Yamamoto?'

Kali ini Utakata menjawab "Maaf, Takeshi. Tapi ini bukan permainan. Mafia benar-benar ada di sini, terutama di Italia."

Kabuto melanjutkan "Bukan mafia yang memperebutkan kekuasaan dengan uang, tapi kami melidungi semua anggota famiglia kami."

Ryohei berkata dengan penuh semangat "Mafia itu untuk para petinju to the extreme!"

Lee membalas dengan semangat juga "Kau juga berpikir begitu?! Kita sama, Ryohei-senpai!"

Baiklah lupakan mereka berdua yang mulai pertandingan kecil mereka

Naruto bertanya "Kalian dari famiglia apa?"

Sebelum Tsuna menjawab, Reborn mendahului "Vongola. Mereka Vongola Decimo."

Tsuna protes "Reborn! Jangan seenaknya menjawab!"

Gaara berkata "Jadi kalian dari Vongola. Tak kusangka Vongola masih ada sampai sekarang. Jadi benar isu yang beredar bahwa Vongola mulai menampakan diri lagi."

Gokudera bertanya "Maksudmu selama ini kami menyembunyikan diri, huh?"

Tsuna mencoba menenangkan Gokudera "Gokudesa-kun, tenanglah. Kurasa bukan seperti itu yang mereka maksud."

Shikamaru yang sejak tadi diam mulai angkat suara "Sepertinya kau juga punya hyper intuition."

Tsuna bertanya "Eh? Kau juga punya? Jadi kau boss-nya?"

Utakata terkekeh "Shikamaru tak punya hal seperti itu. Lagipula, Shikamaru itu cloud guardian. Yang dimaksud adalah Naruto."

Naruto menambahkan "Biar kuperkenalkan diriku sekali lagi. Aku Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, boss ke-10, sky guardian, don Serenità Decimo."

Gaara memperkenalkan diri "Rei Gaara, lebih dikenal sebagai Sabaku no Gaara di mafia, storm guardian dan tangan kanan don Serenità Decimo."

Utakata memperkenalkan diri dengan senyum ramah, tapi nada yang serius "Rokubi Utakata, rain guardian."

Dengan wajah malas namun nada yang serius, Shikamaru memperkenalkan diri "Nara Shikamaru, cloud guardian."

Sasuke dengan wajah seriusnya memperkenalkan diri "Uchiha Sasuke, mist guardian."

Lalu Kabuto yang jug adengan senyum ramah namun suara yang serius "Yakushi Kabuto, sun guardian."

Entah sejak kapan Lee sudah berhenti bertanding dengan Ryohei, Lee berdiri di samping Kabuto dan memperkenalkan diri dengan tenang "Rock Lee, thunder guardian."

Naruto melanjutkan "Kami generasi ke-10 Serenità famiglia."

Tentu saja nama itu membuat Tsuna cs bahkan Reborn terkejut, tapi dengan cepat Reborn mengendalikan dirinya "Jadi kalian dari Serenità famiglia."

Naruto menjawab "Ya."

Reborn berbisik pada Tsuna "Lakukan sekarang. Minta mereka membantumu untuk mengalahkan Byakuran."

Tsuna mengangguk pelan, Reborn turun dari kepala Tsuna dan Tsuna terlihat serius

Tsuna berkata "Naruto-kun. Sebagai don Vongola Decimo, aku, Sawada Tsunayoshi, meminta bantuan kalian, Serenità Decimo membantu kami mengalahkan don Millefiore, Gezzo Byakuran."

Naruto cs terdiam hingga Gaara berkata "Apa untungnya bagi kami membantu kalian?"

Pertanyaan itu sukses membuat Tsuna cs terdiam, bahkan Reborn sekalipun

Reborn tau, salah kata sedikit saja, famiglia di hadapannya ini akan menjadi musuh dan lamah berpihak pada Millefiore. Reborn memang belum tau seperti apa Serenità famiglia, tapi dari aura yang dirasakannya, anak-anak di hadapannya ini benar-benar kuat

Naruto menepuk pelan bahu Gaara dan melangkah mendekati Tsuna, berhenti tepat di depan Tsuna yang lebih tinggi darinya "Sawada Tsunayoshi, don Vongola Decimo, benar?"

Tsuna mengangguk "Ya."

Naruto bertanya "Kenapa kau meminta bantuan pada kami, selagi kau punya Cavallone, Varia, Simon, Bovino, Kokuyo geng dan bahkan bawahan Vongola terkuat CEDEF sebagai sekutu kalian?"

Baiklah, kali ini bahkan Reborn tak tau harus bicara apa hingga Tsuna bertanya "Kenapa kau bisa tau hal seperti itu? Varia? Kami bahkan belum lama ini bermasalah dengan mereka."

Naruto menyeringai "Kau pikir untuk apa ada guardian dan bawahan lainnya? Mereka bukan untuk pajangan saja."

Entah mengapa, Tsuna tak menyukai cara bicara Naruto, tapi di sisi lain Tsuna merasa ada yang salah dengan si pirang di hadapannya ini

Tsuna berkata "Mereka semua adalah anggota famiglia, anggota keluarga. Mereka ada untuk membantu, dan kau terdengar senang sekali memerintah mereka dengan sesukamu."

Gaara bersiap menghajar Tsuna, tapi ditahan oleh Naruto "Gaara-nii. Sudah pernah kubilang jangan menganggu pembicaraanku dengan orang lain."

Gaara kembali mundur, dan Naruto melanjutkan "Ya, mereka memang anggota keluarga, famiglia. Jika kau tak lupa, dunia mafia itu kejam. Telalu baik, kau akan mati di tangan sekutumu sendiri, terlalu jahat, makin banyak musuh yang mengincar."

Tsuna terdiam sejenak "Kau, aku tau kau bukan tipe orang yang seperti itu. Aku tau itu. Tapi, entah mengapa kau seperti ingin terlihat buruk di hadapan orang lain. Dan kau bilang terlalu jahat akan membuat musuh makin banyak. Dan kau sekarang, seolah ingin mencari musuh."

Naruto menjawab "Kalau aku bilang aku memang ingin mencari musuh, bermusuhan dengan kalian."

Tanpa sadar Tsuna mundur selangkah membuat Naruto tertawa

Naruto bertanya "Senpai, kau benar-benar terlalu mudah percaya dengan apa yang kukatakan."

Tsuna cs hanya bisa terdiam, sedangkan para guardian Naruto tampak ber-sweatdrop ria

Gaara bertanya "Naruto, bisa kau berhenti bermain-main dengan lawan bicaramu?"

Naruto menjawab "Habisnya, Tsuna-senpai itu aneh."

Tsuna ber-sweatdrop ria 'Yang aneh itu kau, Naruto.'

Tiba-tiba Yamamoto bersuara dengan seriusnya "Kalau Tsuna sampai meminta bantuan dari famiglia lain, artinya kami belum cukup kuat untuk menghadapi Millefiore. Karena itu, (membungguk) kumohon bantu kami, Naruto."

Tsuna terkejut dengan sikap Yamamoto yang seperti ini 'Yamamoto, kau benar-benar..'

Naruto menatap Yamamoto yang masih membungkuk lalu berkata "Tegakan tubuhmu. Aku benci melihat orang menunduk padaku."

Yamamoto langsung menegakan tubuhnya dan menata heran Naruto

Naruto menatap Tsuna dan lainnya secara bergantian, lalu tersenyum membuat Tsuna cs heran

Gokudera bertanya "Apanya yang lucu?"

Naruto bertanya balik "Apa maksudmu?"

Gokudera menjawab "Tiba-tiba kau tersenyum seperti itu."

Naruto terkekeh "Kau ini benar-benar seperti Sasuke."

Entah mengapa Sasuke dan Gokudera protes bersama "Jangan samakan aku dengannya!"

Naruto menimpali "Wah, kalian benar-benar mirip, bahkan mengatakan kata-kata yang sama dan di waktu yang sama juga."

Sasuke menjitak kepala Naruto yang langsung protes "Kenapa kau malah menjitak kepalaku? Mana ada guardian yang menjitak boss-nya!"

Utakata menengahi "Maa, maa. Jangan bertengkar karena masalah kecil. Sasuke, kau ini kan sudah janji tidak akan melakukan apapun pada Naruto, jadi jangan main jitak seperti itu. Dan Naruto, kau juga jangan suka menjitak Sasuke, dia juga kakakmu."

Naruto menggerutu pelan "Menyebalkan." yang langsung diberi jitakan sayang oleh Utakata dan Naruto kembali protes "Kenapa Utakata-nii juga menjitakku?"

Utakata menjawab "Agar kau bisa diam."

Melihat interaksi mereka, Tsuna main heran dengan kelakuan Naruto cs, membuat Tsuna ragu bahwa mereka juga terlihat di mafia. Yaah, teman-temannya juga sama seperti Naruto cs, jadi Tsuna kurang lebihnya percaya bahwa Naruto cs benar-benar bagian dari mafia. Apalagi, mereka tau tentang Vongola dan mafia lainnya

Reborn bertanya "Jadi, apa jawabanmu?"

Naruto kembali serius, menatap Reborn yang sudah ada di atas kepala Tsuna

Sebelum Naruto menjawab, Gaara mendahuli "Kita lihat saja nanti, apa kalian benar-benar pantas menjadi sekutu kami atau tidak."

Naruto protes "Gaara-nii, jangan seenaknya mengambil keputusan. Yang jadi boss di sini kan aku, kenapa niichan yang memutuskannya?"

Gaara menatap tajam Naruto yang langsung menciut nyalinya "Sebagai adik yang baik, kau harus menuruti apa yang dikatakan oleh kakakmu ini, Naruto."

Naruto langsung mengangguk paham, tau seberapa menakutkannya Gaara kalau sudah serius dan marah

TBC

 **Hahh, masih cukup pendek, tapi rumah devil berteriak minta di bersihin**

 **Rumah segede ini, cuman 1 orang yang nempatin, 1 orang juga yang bersihin**

 **Oke, review**

 **hanny (Guest) : Douita**

 **rider (Guest) : Maaf kemarin pendek, dan chap ini juga masih pendek**

 **kiritoazuma : Oke, di sini mereka sudah mulai membicarakan masalah Vongola ke Serenità**

 **3430N (Guest) : Kan Tsuna punya hyper intuition, semacam indra keenam gitu lah, jadi bukannya curiga, cuman merasa aneh sama Naru cs**

 **Oke, itu aja, thanks**

 **C Y again desu**


	5. Chapter 4

**Haloo, maaf devil baru up cerita Serenità Famiglia, karena memang sedang ada masalah dan terlihat belum banyak yang berminat pada crossover antara Naruto dengan Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 **Mari dibaca kelanjutan dari chap 3**

Sepulang sekolah, Tsuna dan teman-temannya segera kembali ke rumah masing-masing mengingat cuaca hari ini kurang bersahabat

Untung saja mereka sudah sampai rumah, karena begitu mereka sampai rumah, hujan turun dengan sangat deras

Bersama dengan Naruto dan teman-temannya, mereka tampak sedang berkumpul di sebuah ruangan yang luas, mereka duduk melingkar meja bundar di sana

Sangat terasa suasana yang begitu berat dan serius

Gaara berkata "Menurut informan kita, Vongola saat ini tengah menghadapi masalah yang berhubungan dengan Millefiore dan masa depan."

Shikamaru melanjutkan "Sepertinya Byakuran kali ini benar-benar berniat ingin menguasai seluruh dunia paralel."

Utakata bertanya "Naruto. Apa kau akan membantu mereka? Maksudku, kita tak tau seperti apa itu Vongola."

Naruto bertanya balik "Utakata-nii, kau pikir siapa aku? Kau sudah tau pasti apa jawabanku dan kau masih bertanya?"

Kabuto berkata "Naruto-kun, kau benar-benar ingin melakukannya? Tanpa mencari tau seperti apa mereka?"

Naruto terkekeh "Kupikir kalian akan mencari informasi tentang Vongola tanpa kuperintah."

Sasuke menimpali "Dobe, kau benar-benar boss paling menyebalkan."

Naruto mengejek "Hoo, kau mengakuiku sebagai boss-mu ya? Akhirnya almighty Uchiha Sasuke mengakui dirinya sebagai bawahan seseorang."

Sasuke menjawab dengan kesal "Jangan meremehkanku, Dobe."

Lee berkata dengan semangatnya "Uuuuwwoo! Semangat masa muda yang bagus! Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun!"

'Dia benar-benar berisik.' pikir yang lain bersamaan

Kembali bersama Tsuna

Terlihat Tsuna tengah berbaring di ranjangnya, dengan piyamanya, dan kedua tangan yang digunakannya sebagai bantal

Suara Reborn membuyarkan pikiran Tsuna

"Oi, Tsuna."

"Reborn."

"Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Serenità Decimo."

"..."

"..."

"Entahlah. Aku tak merasa mereka itu orang jahat, tapi aku juga tak merasa mereka orang yang baik. Ada perasaan kurang nyaman ada di sekitar mereka."

"Begitukah?"

"Kenapa kau menanyakannya padaku? Apa karena hyper intuitionku?"

"Begitulah. Tapi, kau juga pen-jugde yang cukup baik juga."

"Apa maksudnya itu?"

"Oi, Tsuna. Besok ajak mereka ke sini."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Ajak mereka menginap di sini. Lagipula, besok hari minggu."

"Jangan seenaknya memutuskan, Reborn."

"Terserah. Yang jelas besok kau harus mengundang mereka ke sini."

"Reb-"

Belum sempat Tsuna menyelesaikan protesannya, Reborn sudah tidur dengan gelembung keluar dari hidungnya, seperti biasa

Tsuna hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah dan tidur

Esok harinya, ternyata Serenità Decimo tidak masuk, membuat Tsuna heran dan merasa ada yang salah

Yamamoto yang tau ada sesuatu menganggu pikiran Tsuna, bertanya dengan penasaran "Ada apa, Tsuna? Kau terlihat sedang berpikir sesuatu yang berat."

"Oh Yamamoto. Tidak, aku hanya berpikir kenapa mereka tidak masuk."

Gokudera bertanya "Maksud anda Serenità Decimo itu?"

Tsuna mengangguk kecil

Bersama Naruto di Serenità HQ

Terlihat Naruto dan para guardiannya kembali berkumpul di ruang rapat

Shikamaru berkata "Sepertinya Byakuran sudah mulai menjalankan rencananya."

Naruto menjawab "Ya. Aku sudah melihat apa yang dilakukan Byakuran. Berkat Sasuke juga aku bisa melihatnya."

Sasuke membalas "Cih, si marsmallow-freak itu benar-benar menjijikan. Apalagi dengan senyum yang terlihat sangat membuat ingin muntah itu."

Lee bertanya yang anehnya tak semangat, tapi terdengar serius "Ada laporan dari Bee-san. Mereka sedang bersiap untuk ke sini. Sekitar 1 minggu dari sekarang, mereka akan sampai."

Utakata menambahkan "Kakashi-san dan yang lain juga akan membantu."

Kabuto bertanya "Apa perlu aku memanggil Orochimaru-san?"

Naruto bergidik "Tidak. Jangan perah panggil ular mesum itu, ataupun si pertapa genit itu kemari. Bisa gawat kalau mereka bertemu dengan Vongola."

Shikamaru bertanya "Tapi Naruto, sepertinya kita butuh bantuan Orochimaru-san dan Jiraya-san untuk mengajari Ryouhei dan teman-teman perempuan Vongola itu untuk bisa menjaga dan mengobari luka saat pertarungan terjadi."

Kali ini Gaara berkata "Aku tak bisa mengirim Temari dan Kankuro untuk membantu, mereka ada misi lain. Misi jangka panjang."

Naruto berkata "Cukup Bee-occhan dan yang lainnya saja, juga Kakashi-nii dan antek-anteknya yang ke sini. Itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Oh ya, apa ada kabar dari Nagato-jichan? Kapan dia akan sampai?"

Sasuke menjawab "Tadi Nagato-san mengirim pesan. Katanya lusa akan datang dan langsung mengajar."

Naruto hanya mengangguk mengerti

Kembali bersama Tsuna

Tsuna, Yamamoto dan Gokudera tampak makan siang di atap seperti biasa

Dan Tsuna tampaknya masih memikirkan perasaan aneh yang dirasakannya sejak tadi pagi, tapatnya saat dirinya bangun dari tidur lelapnya

Gokudera bertanya dengan cemas "Juudaime, apa ada sesuatu yang menganggu anda? Biar saya yang selesaikan."

Tsuna menggeleng pelan "Tidak, bukan apa-apa. Hanya saja aku merasa akan ada hal besar yang terjadi pada kita nanti

Yamamoto dan Gokudera saling pandang heran, tak megnerti apa yang dikatakan oleh teman karamel, sekaligus boss mereka itu

TBC

 **Maaf chap ini benar-benar pendek, mungkin chap kedepan akan devil sedikit panjangin**

 **Oke, review**

 **hanny (Guest) : Semua famiglia kan punya guardian, guardiannya itu antara lain, sky, storm, rain, cloud, mist, sun, sama thunder. Dari semua guardian itu, yang jadi boss pasti sky guardian, dan yang paling kuat itu sky guardian. Kenapa? Karena sky guardian itu netral, dia bisa pake senjata ato wapon box milik guardian lainnya. Jadi, di sini, semua sky guardian yang terkuat**

 **Dealovha : Maaf devil buat kamu nunggu. Terimakasih koreksinya. Devil berencana akan mengoreksi semuanya setelah kedua FF devil selesai. Mungkin akan ada tambahan dalam kedua FF devil, jadi selama masa perbaikan, devil gak akan up cerita baru, meski devil udah buat dan tinggal di up**

 **3430N (Guest) : Terkadang Naru sangat jahil, kekanakan dan ceroboh. Tapi, jika sudah berurusan dengan mafia, Naru bisa jadi sangat serius, penuh perhitungan dan cerdik**

 **Oke, thanks buat review-nya**

 **C Y again desu**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hai~ chap 5 sudah up**

 **Oh, sebelumnya devil mau kasih tau, kalau devil up tetep tiap hari, tapi setiap cerita up-nya 2 hari sekali. Artinya kalau hari ini up 'The Seventh Player', besok up 'Serenità Famiglia', jadi up-nya gantian**

 **Maaf atas ketidak-puasannya untuk keputusan devil yang ini**

Esok harinya, di Namichuu

Terlihat para murid duduk tenang di bangku mereka, mendengarkan dengan seksama apa yang disampaikan oleh sang guru

Sedangkan di kelas Tsuna, kelasnya sedikit ribut dengan kabar akan ada guru baru di sekolah mereka, terutama di kelas Tsuna

Masuk seorang pemuda, yang tak lebih dari 23 tahun, dengan rambut merah lurus sepangkal leher dan menutupi sebelah mata, mata violet yang mampu menarik para wanita tenggelam dalam pesonanya

Tubuh tinggi tegap, kulit putih dan stelan tuxedo hitam dengan kemeja lengan panjang merah polos

Pemuda yang tak lain adalah guru baru itu memperkenalkan diri "Namaku Uzumaki Nagato, mulai hari ini, aku akan menjadi guru sejarah kalian. Salam kenal." dan diakhiri dengan senyum menawan, yang membaut para murid perempuan terpesona

Sedangkan Tsuna berpikir 'Hanya perasaanku saja, atau ada bunga bertebaran di belakang Uzumaki-sensei.'

Oh, tidak hanya kau saja Tsuna, semua yang melihat senyum guru barumu itu pasti akan berpikiran yang sama denganmu

Tapi, entah mengapa Tsuna merasa gurunya ini bukan guru biasa. Ada sesuatu tentang guru barunya itu, sesuatu yang membuatnya merasa was-was

Bukan, bukan karena merasa kilatan permusuhan dari sang guru, bukan juga karena senyum sejuta pesona itu, tapi sesuatu yang lain

Tsuna sudah mulai menggunakan hyper intuition-nya, karena paksaan Reborn dan karena memang dirinya tak bisa mencegah hyper intuition-nya bereaksi mengenai apapun itu

Tiba-tiba senyum ramah Nagato berubah menjadi senyum penuh arti yang membuat Tsuna sedikit tersentak

Tsuna berpikir 'Apa-apaan senyuman itu? Kenapa dia menatapku seperti itu?'

Ya, Nagato memang tengah menatap Tsuna dengan tatapan dan senyum penuh artinya. Nagato sendiri tampak mengamati Tsuna, Yamamoto dan Gokudera

Nagato melanjutkan "Baiklah. Mari kita lanjutkan pelajaran kita."

Dan mulailah Nagato menjelaskan materi sejarah tentang Jepang. Nagato sadar ada 3 muridnya yang tak memperhatikan penjelasannya, tapi memperhatikan si guru berambut merah itu

Dalam hatinya, Nagato berkata 'Hmm, si rambut coklat itu ternyata punya hyper intuiton seperti Naruto.'

Bel waktu istirahat berbunyi, Nagato langsung mengakhiri penjelasannya, dan saat keluar dari kelas, ternyata sudah ada Naruto di depan pintu kelas, tersenyum pada Nagato

"Oh, Naruto. Kupikir kau masih di kelas. Kelasmu ada di lantai 1 kan?"

"Iya, tak kusangka jichan benar-benar kerja di sini."

Tsuna tiba-tiba bertanya "Uhm, kalian saling kenal?"

Dengan senyum Nagato menjawab "Ya, aku sepupu dari ibu Naruto, marga ibu Naruto dulu Uzumaki sebelum menikah."

Yamamoto tertawa renyah "Ahaha, tak kusangka kau punya paman, Naruto."

Sasuke tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang Naruto bersama dengan Shikamaru

Dengan sinis seperti biasa, Sasuke berkata "Jangan sok dekat dengan kami, terutama Naruto."

Tsuna teringat ucapan Reborn dan bertanya pada Naruto "Uhm, Naruto-kun. Apa kau mau menginap malam ini di rumahku? Lagipula, besok kan hari minggu."

Dengan pelan, tapi cukup didengar oleh yang lainnya "Hee, mau melakukan pendekatan ya."

"Eh?"

Oh tentu saja yang lain terkejut, terutama Tsuna yang sudah menelan ludah karena Naruto tampak sangat sulit untuk ditebak

Naruto bertanya "Maa, kalau begitu, aku boleh bawa teman-temanku kan?"

Dengan sedikit gugup Tsuna menjawab "Y-ya, kau boleh bawa yang lainnya juga."

Nagato bertanya "Apa sensei juga boleh ikut? Sensei tak ingin meninggalkan keponakan sensei."

Tsuna tak bisa menjawab, terlalu gugup dan hanya bisa mengangguk cepat

Cara bicara Nagato bukanlah sebuah permintaan, tapi sebuah perintah mutlak tersembunyi

Jawaban Tsuna membuat Nagato kembali tersenyum ramah, dengan background bunga-bunga bertebaran

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Uhm, devil mau bilang, cerita ini bakal di remake, soalnya ada yang mengganjal di pikiran devil. Jadi, cerita ini bakal di up ulang setelah the seventh player tamat**

 **Maafin devil yang menggantungkan harapan para pecinta crossover Naruto dan KHR**

 **Dan karena itu, the seventh player akan kembali up setiap hari**

 **Sekali lagi maafkan devil**

 **Oke, review**

 **hanny (Guest) : Sesuatu yang besar, perang antara Vongola dan Millefiore juga Serenità**

 **kiritoazuma : Hmm, sekuat apa? Sekuat baja berlapisakan baja besi-err pokoknya kuat banget deh**

 **Dealovha : 'Lagi' apanya ya?**


	7. Bukan Chapter

**Uhm, devil mau bilang, cerita ini bakal di remake, soalnya ada yang mengganjal di pikiran devil. Jadi, cerita ini bakal di up ulang setelah the seventh player tamat**

 **Maafin devil yang menggantungkan harapan para pecinta crossover Naruto dan KHR**

 **Dan karena itu, the seventh player akan kembali up setiap hari**

 **Sekali lagi maafkan devil**

 **Oke, review**

 **hanny (Guest) : Sesuatu yang besar, perang antara Vongola dan Millefiore juga Serenità**

 **kiritoazuma : Hmm, sekuat apa? Sekuat baja berlapisakan baja besi-err pokoknya kuat banget deh**

 **Dealovha : 'Lagi' apanya ya? Maaf sudah menggantungkan harapan kamu, devil mau me-remake cerita ini**

 **Arisugawa Rin : HI Naru sama Tsuna itu beda, untuk penjelasan berikutnya ditunggu saat proses remake selesai dan di up kembali**

 **Ai no Est : Lho? Naru kan kelas 1, sedangkan Tsuna itu kelas 2. Di chap awal udah ada kan yak? Atau devil yang salah?**

 **Segitu aja dari devil, maaf atas ketidak-puasannya**


End file.
